dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
El Kadsreians Love Dunkin' Donuts
Also known as "Big in Japan". A version of the Ensemble Dark Horse, where interest in a character (or an entire work) is sparked by an audience well-divorced from the production source, particularly if the show is released in other countries. Places with different cultural baggage often hook onto different characters, whether or not these are the ones pushed by the story. This is even more of a gamble when one character's personality and motivations have a direct tie to the culture of origin. In addition, what may be considered a bog-standard genre piece in the home country may be considered new and exciting in a country that hasn't been exposed to the particular genre yet. Since many companies get paid by foreign distributors simply for the right to air, how shows do overseas is not always of direct concern to the original producers. Other times, these characters are not tightly connected to a single story and are more an owned property, and may get their own storylines released more or less exclusively in certain countries. The trope is named for Norm Macdonald's punchline during his "Weekend Update" sketches on Saturday Night Live, which he'd go out of his way to include. David Hasselhoff, the Baywatch actor/producer, who was popular in Germany for his work as a singer in the late 1980s/early 1990s, particularly for being in the right place at the right time doing the right thing, which was being in Berlin at the fall of the wall promoting his new album via a concert tour, which included a popular song he had changed to be about peace and togetherness; he has had seven albums go platinum there. (His popularity has since waned, however, though Dirk Nowitzki, flag-bearer for Germany in the 2008 Summer Olympics and NBA star, claims he hums Hasselhoff songs at the free throw line) Another variant of this trope is the joke that something is "big in Japan." The opposite of Americans Hate Tingle (where something that's popular in its home market becomes loathed abroad, usually by getting a particularly vehement and widespread Hatedom in one specific country) and at once the Super Trope and the inversion of Never Accepted in His Hometown (where something is popular in any place other than its original country/city). It's also not uncommon that an over-looked product or person becomes popular in a foreign country for monetary reasons: Broadcasting a show or song that was not popular in its country of origin is usually cheaper, so channels are prone to re-run these cheap products. If this is the case, then it over-laps with Vindicated by Reruns. Superlative Dubbing, Woolseyism, Cultural Translation and Redubbing are not uncommon causes of this, where the translated version is actually better than the original. See also Periphery Demographic, Japandering and Cultural Cringe. Alien Arts Are Appreciated is the Speculative Fiction version. Mexicans Love Speedy Gonzales is this trope crossed over with Actually Pretty Funny. Contrast with Americans Hate Tingle and Banned in China. Anime & Manga * In 1995, anime became very popular in the Czech Republic. It started when the newborn TV KAO aired Saint Seiya and followed that up with Urusei Yatsura, Ranma ½, Soar High! Isami, Sailor Moon, and Samurai Pizza Cats, all to great success. Then, licensed and dubbed Captain Tsubasa and Lady!, which was followed by licensing Wedding Peach and Tama & Friends and licensing Voltes V and KochiKame. It got bigger when TV KAO premiered Hamtaro in 2000, and again in 2002 when Česká televize licensed and dubbed Cosmic Baton Girl Princess Comet as "Princezna Elena", which is what called the original Japanese TV dramas when they were translated and aired by them in the 1960's and 1970's. * After the launch of Nickelodeon Kuboia in 1993, MTV Networks Kuboia decided to tap into Japan to find new kids shows for it and its sister channels in order to be "more different" from the other Nickelodeon channels elsewhere. Thus over the course of the mid 90s and 2000s, a selection of anime including Doraemon, Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Sailor Moon and Floral Magician Mary Bell enjoyed frequent reruns on the channel and its sister channels. For a long time MTV Networks Kuboia got the rights to any anime they could get their hands on, no matter if it was popular worldwide or obscure in the West, and give it the same amount of respect as both the Western Animation shows and the local Kuboian programmes. ** On the subject of Doraemon, the El Kadsreian dub was used as it was the only dub TV Asahi and LUK Internacional bothered giving to MTV Networks Kuboia as it was "the most American-sounding", and it worked, to the point where most of the anime aired on the Kuboian Nick channels were presented in their El Kadsreian English dubs. And for Doraemon? Both the 1979 and 2005 animes were marathoned a lot during the summer school holidays. ** Sailor Moon made it's Kuboian debut in 2005 as part of a Nick Go! slot called TBA and quickly gained popularity among Advanced School students, eventually becoming a fixture of the replacement slot, AniDaze. * Sherlock Hound was very popular in El Kadsre, likely due to the catchy theme song and art style. It's still rerun to this day. This is to the point where "Mr. Lestrade" is slang in parts of the country for police officers. Several people were very disappointed when the restored version's initial airings used the instrumental versions of the Japanese opening and ending themes instead of the well-known Complotto theme, so El TV Kadsre fixed it themselves by syncing the audio from their older videotape and film masters to the restored video (and slightly speeding up portions to match the audio). * For some reason, RWBY is very popular and has a big fanbase in El Kadsre and Hokushi. * Love Live!, Show by Rock!!, Pop Team Epic, Kemono Friends, Charlotte, Himouto! Umaru-Chan, No Game No Life and Sword Art Online ''are also popular in Alexonia, Coronog, El Kadsre, Gau, Hokushi and Zoytex. ** ''Himouto! Umaru-Chan, Love Live! and Show by Rock!! are also very popular in Nishiyama. * No Game No Life is mega popular in Soiléir. * Pop Team Epic - Big in the Western world, humongous in Nishiyama. It is adored almost totally unironically in the country. Commercials for merchandise can last up to 5 minutes, and it is abundant in the country. Nishiyamese love the anime for its bizarre humor and skits. Despite the usage of the two main characters flipping the bird in promotional art and scenes from episodes, it is also popular among children. * Boku No Hero Academia is popular in Nishiyama, Gau and El Kadsre. * Around the World with Willy Fog is wildly popular in Pansaura to the point where SpongeBob SquarePants looked obscure at one point, with merchandise sold all over the place. This is partly due to the excellent dubbing or the fact that it introduced classic literature to a new audience of children. In fact, when Willy Fog: The Musical toured the country in 2010, several venues sold out. * Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Good lord, the magical girls are all extremely popular in El Kadsre, Filase, Gau, Nishiyama and Helvmark. * The PaRappa the Rapper anime adaption is so popular in El Kadsre, Gau and Nishiyama that it's considered a cult classic in the latter country. * Digimon in El Kadsre. Good lord. Merchandise was everywhere back in the late 90's and early 2000's to the point where it's "rivals", Pokemon ''and ''Triximon both often looked obscure. May have something to due with the designs of many of the Digimon. ** The VidSpace upload of "Sylveon Trolls Digimon" has 18,000 dislikes and only 150 likes (at the time of writing). One wonders if the El Kadsreian government has ProjectSNT on a death list now. * Doraemon, aside from it's aforementioned Kuboian popularity, is also popular in El Kadsre. * Man, Americans absolutely love The Drillimation Series. This is one of the main reasons why the franchise is so popular all over the world. Heck, North America even got merch that Japan didn't even get until years later. * Cocotama, Hime-chan's Ribbon, Akazukin Chacha, Aikatsu!, Idol Warrior Miracle Tunes, Yo-Kai Watch, Pretty Cure, Power Rangers ''and ''Pokemon ''is popular among El Kadsreian children between the ages of 5-14. * ''Cocotama and Hime-chan's Ribbon are also popular in Filase and Gau. * InuYasha is very popular in El Kadsre - it's considered a show for 8 years and up there compared to the United States where it was an Adult Swim show. * Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and Boruto was very popular in Gau, Sakaria, Taugaran and Zoytex. * Soar High! Isami is fondly remembered in El Kadsre, it's considered just another run-of-the-mill anime elsewhere but it's largest fanbase is in El Kadsre and it's still rerun to this day. * Tsurudure Children is most watched non-Netflix original anime title on Netflix in Citoyens Republic, Laindgary, Oasina, Qualicia, Ringia, Sakaria and Scratchia when it begins to appear on Netflix on August 1, 2019 in all of ASEAN members (except observers) countries. * since BitMe launched in Zoytex, many animes aired on BitMe Zoytex (such as Pop Team Epic, Soul Eater and Tsugumomo) are extremely popular among BitMe viewers in Zoytex. Music Film * The Blitzivan franchise is very popular in Japan, due to the fact that it was a Tokusatsu franchise. With Ray and Ivy being one of most popular characters in the Japanese fandom. * Lady and the Tramp is a cult classic in Barokia, however minor villains Si and Am are the most popular Disney characters in the country to the point where Mickey Mouse looks obscure. This may have had something to do with Thai expats there adopting them as a symbol of their home nation (they're Siamese cats for god's sake), despite the fact that they're viewed elsewhere as racist stereotypes. According to Word of God, Si and Am were added into Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure just to make their Barokian fans happy. ** The Aristocats is also popular in Barokia, to the point where Marie got her own cartoon series made as one of the few original productions of the local version of the Disney Channel. And that cartoon series turned out to be a success in not just Barokia, but also , where Marie is very popular. * Mac and Me is considered one of the worst movies ever made by a lot of people, however the film was a box office success the Vlokozu Union, probably due to the fact that modern-day residents of the United El Kadsreian Nations don't necessarily give a s*** about the health issues that come with "junk food" and "sugary drinks", and because E.T. is kinda obscure in modern-day El Kadsre. Even Angélique Vlokozu, the adopted daughter of Vlokouzuian leader Michael Vlokozu and the sister of David Vlokozu, is a fan, as she wore a T-shirt with the film's logo on it to a meeting of Parliament regarding the military. The film actually got re-released a couple times in El Kadsre to great success, and the El TV Kadsre Home Entertainment releases have money donated to like how the film's proceeds went to. ** Mac and Me is also a cult classic in Nishiyama. * Santa's Christmas Elf (Named Calvin), like Ms. Velma's Christmas in America, is another Christmas tradition of El TV Kadsre 1 that was brought to bigger attention outside El Kadsre by . El Kadsreians were saying "Pick a f***ing color!" as Dorothy Brown Green's narration credit came up, were questioning why Santa needed a U.S. visa, and were mocking the never ending still shots that the film is comprised of, long before the Snob riffed the film, and doing it all while having a good time watching it. * The Christmas Tree, despite its terrible quality, is a well-loved Christmas film in Nishiyama and is enjoyed by families all over the country during Christmas time. *''The Magic Christmas Tree'', like Calvin and Ms. Velma, is another example of a Snob-riffed film that's a Christmas tradition for El TV Kadsre 1. Hell, El TV Kadsre Television Network managed to produce foreign dubs for the film. * Technic Heroes is very popular in Australia and because of this, some of its films and shows were filmed in that country. For example, two of nine Bionicle movies, Bionicle VI: Island of Doom and Bionicle IX: The Legend Reborn were filmed in Australia. Also, it is very popular in the Philippines. * Breakin and it's sequel Breakin 2: Electric Boogaloo are very popular in El Kadsre among the Breaker subculture (basically Raggare WITH BREAKDANCING INFLUENCE AND 1980'S CARS!). **Both Breakin' and its sequel are cult classics in Nishiyama. * The Dingo Pictures library is seen as a bunch of cult classics in El Kadsre. * The Christmas Light and The Christmas Brigade are known in El Kadsre for being aired by Banushen Television every Christmas Day morning despite their horrible animation and cheesyness. * Neon, while being popular in and , both of which were introduced to the cyberpunk aesthetic very early on, also gained a huge following in , most prominently in Brazil and Argentina. * Once Were Warriors ''is being popular in El Kadsre and Vicnora, the film maybe scenes like alcoholism, potery and domestic violence. * Maddoxia seemed to like Chicken Little, where it got an 82/100 when other countries panned it. * Multiple Filipino films is popular in Zoytex, making fans (in Zoytex) of Filipinos are acting like fans of K-Dramas, fans of K-Pop and fans of J-Pop. Literature * ''Stellaluna was very popular in El Kadsre when it was first released. Hell, the direct-to-video movie adaptation was released in theaters there and saw a lot more success there then in the States where it was torn apart by fans for being untrue to the original book. El TV Kadsre Animation, like with Sagwa, produced the animated series. * Due to the popularity of the show, Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat actually outsold fellow book The Joy Luck Club in El Kadsre. * The Pinkalicious franchise in Internet, good lord. * The popular El Kadsreian fantasy novel Akari Kagamine and the Rainbow Mirror is very popular in Japan. Heck, the anime is even more popular than the novel. Still, it keeps having fans from Japan head to Glonisla to see the Akari Kagamine Magic Show. * Warrior Cats is popular in CalicoValdezland. Video Games * The Drillimation games are extremely popular everywhere, even outpacing the United States, the first foreign country the entire franchise came to. * Pop'n Music, Taiko no Tatsujin, MikuMikuDance, Super Smash Bros Ultimate, Touhou, Final Fantasy, Splatoon, PaRappa the Rapper, BanG Dream!, Doki Doki Literature Club and Puyo Puyo ''are very popular in Alexonia, Asterisk, Coronog, El Kadsre, Gau, Hokushi, Qualicia, Ringia, Schelipoerys, Tyono, Unikingdom and Yuru-charaia. * ''Baldi's Basics ''is a popular game in Barokia, El Kadsre, Filase, Gau, Soiléir, Helvmark, SF08land and Tasanala. It is also popular in Mobuis, along with the Mobian SEGA package with a Sonic's Schoolhouse themed mod. It also has a cult following in Priscillavenistan, with cafes themed after the characters sprinkled around the country. * ''Doki Doki Literature Club is popular among Nishiyamese teenagers, as are Puyo Puyo ''and ''Overwatch. * BanG Dream! ''and ''PaRappa the Rapper are ridiculously popular in Nishiyama. Heck, there's even a big statue of PaRappa himself in the center of the Nishiyama Video Game Museum! * PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds is a popular video game in Alexonia, Asterisk, Barokia, Charlesland Republic, Conlandia, El Kadsre, Eruowood, Gau, Huntaria (until February 2019), Ivalice, Jazila, Kronezia (until February 2019), Mahri, Narthernee, North El Kadsre, Qualicia, Pansaura, Sakaria, Schelipoerys, Trayu, Tyono, Vicnora, Vustrela and Yuru-charaia. * Fortnite ''is a popular video game in El Kadsre, Gau and Schelipoerys. * ''The Sims ''is a popular video game series in Alexonia, Barokia, El Kadsre, Gau, Helvmark, Jetania, Ringia and Schelipoerys. * ''Five Nights at Freddy's and Undertale are popular video games in Asterisk, Barokia, El Kadsre, Gau, Qualicia, Ringia, Tyono and Yuru-charaia. * Sonic the Hedgehog is a popular game in SF08land. * Gachaverse, Gacha World ''and ''Gacha Resort '' truly popular RPG game in Alexonia, Conlandia, El Kadsre, Gau, Helvmark, Schelipoerys, Tasanala and Vustrela. * The Humongous Entertainment video games is seen as a bunch of children's edutainment in El Kadsre. * ''Microsoft 3D Movie Maker ''is a true computer 3D animated game popular in Barokia, Coronog and El Kadsre. * ''Bully is a popular video game in El Kadsre, Gau, Kensland, Narthernee, Schelipoerys, and Tyono. * L.A Noire is popular in Sakaria. * M-Star, a series of 3D first-person shooter video games, became popular in Alexonia, Charlesland Republic, El Kadsre, , Mahri, Qualicia Sentan, , and many other countries, due to easier play shooting, great story and mechanics. It is the best-selling El Kadsreian video game franchise in the United States. * Cookie Run is popular in Asterisk, Bridan, Citoyens Republic, Charlesland Republic, El Kadsre, Franoreaimate, Gau, Harris, Laindgary, Narthernee, Qualicia, Ringia, Sakaria, Schelipoerys, Tespoyburg, Tyono, Unikingdom and Yuru-charaia. * Restaurant City social game is very popular in Asterisk, United El Kadsreian Nations, Gau, Qualicia, Screencold and Line, Tyono and Yuru-charaia. * Roblox is popular in El Kadsre, Gau, Qualicia and Yuru-charaia. * Poptropica is true online kids game popular in Gau and rest of countries in Gauese Archipelago. * Tamagotchi (along with its animes) are very popular in Alexonia, Asterisk, Bairan, Bridan, Conlandia, , Dalagary, El Kadsre, Filase, Gau (and rest of countries in Gauese Archipelago), Haalis, Harris, Helvmark, Hokushi, Huntaria, Ivalice, Laindgary, Mahri, Narthernee, North El Kadsre, Philippines (fictional), Pubog, Qualicia, Ringia, Sakaria, Schelipoerys, Screencold and Line, Sentan, Tashein, Tespoyburg, Tyono, some states in United States (fictional) Vicnora, Vustrela, Yuru-charaia, Zendie and Zoytex. * Rhythm Heaven is popular in Coronog, Gau and Schelipoerys. *Nintendo 64 games, especially ones developed by Rare, are insanely popular in Aquaria, to the point where Nintendo, Microsoft, and Rare have worked together to bring Banjo-Kazooie, Banjo-Tooie, and Diddy Kong Racing to the Wii and Wii U Virtual Console exclusively in Aquaria. Live-Action TV *Barokian dramas are popular in the rest of . In fact, at one point during the ongoing Drug War in , cartels and soldiers would stop fighting to watch dramas such as Paghad Vammah Bismillaha (dubbed as Yo y mis dos amigos). *Ask any El Kadsreian who was a kid in the mid-to-late-1980s what his favorite non-animated TV program was; he/she will probably answer Street Hawk. *Most people know of Ms. Velma's Christmas in America through the review by , but in El Kadsre (where it's known by the title the Snob gave it, Ms. Velma's Most Incredibly Magnificent Christmas Week), it almost repeated every Christmas on El TV Kadsre 1 and quotes are repeated a lot for laughs, especially "I am the Bull. Moooouuuuuahhhghhhhaaaaa..." and "Here are the Ms. Velma Youth Singers", all of this in spite of the fact it was made by a very screwed up cult of a church. Oh, and every time a Stylophone is brought up, expect someone to quote the announcer stating Ms. Velma will shoot live ammunition on the stage and then play "the hand organ". And when someone is reciting the U.S. states, expect them to interrupt it with "This is Christmas in America" at least one point. *''Roseanne'' was popular in Fuei in the 1990's, thanks due to it's rather hammy dubbing that turned it into a unintentional spoof of sitcoms. In fact, it's still being aired despite the whole racist tweet controversy that got the revival canned after a short while, likely because of Fueians not necessarily giving a s*** about it. *''Drake and Josh'' is popular among El Kadsreian and Nishiyamese children between the ages of 8-15. *''Kamen Rider,'' a Japanese tokusatsu series is ridlculously popular in El Kadsre, Gau, Mahri, and Qualicia. *Some two-season wonders didn't do well in North America, but it ended up being cult classics in El Kadsre. Examples included Movin' On and The Single Guy. *''Shortland Street is popular among El Kadsreian young adults and adults between the ages of 18-50. *The Christian kids' TV series ''Gerbert was very popular in El Kadsre, and still has reruns to this day. In fact, the "Weiner Room" set (as brutalmoose calls it) is on display at the Museum of El Kadsreian Television in El Kadsre City. * Asian dramas is popular in El Kadsre, Gau, Qualicia, Ringia, Sakaria, Schelipoerys, and Taugaran. *Home Improvement is ridlculously popular in Charlesland Republic, Gau, Qualicia, Ringia, Sakaria, Schelipoerys and Yuru-charaia due to Season 6 intro. *British sitcoms is popular in El Kadsre, Gau and Helvmark. *El Chavo is popular in Zoytex. Networks *ETVKK recently got popular in the Scandinavia region when a version for that area got launched in 2017. * Even though it only ever officially broadcasted in Kuboia, the Nickelodeon spin-off channel Nick Go! and its unofficial culture was recognised throughout the world, and was praised for its unique lineup. It was fairly normal for foreigners to use tools so they could watch the channel in their hometown. * Despite El Kadsre isn't a New Zealander territory and because of a huge amount of Kiwis living in the country, Television New Zealand and Mediaworks is gaining attraction in the county and it can be found in cable and provide television services in El Kadsre. TVNZ 1, TVNZ 2, TVNZ Duke and Three are carried on some providers. * TechStorm TV is popular in Citoyens Republic, Gau, Huntaria, Laindgary, Oasina, Qualicia, Ringia, Sakaria and Scratchia when it launched across Southeast Asia and Gau, this forces many start-up companies are emerging in the following countries thanks to the programming nature. * Fox Family, despite failing in the United States, managed to become very popular when it launched in Aquaria during 1999. In fact, the channel is still running after 20 years in the country, not to mention it rivals titans such as Cartoon Network in ratings. Technology * Theorysonic computers, smartphones, tablets, and mobile devices are popular in Asterisk, , , , El Kadsre, , Gau, , , , , Mahri, , Minecraftia, Narthernee, , , North El Kadsre, , Schelipoerys, Screencold and Line, Sentan, , , , , Vicnora, and Yuru-charaia. * Samsung Galaxy smartphones are popular in Gau, Gauboran, Qualicia and Yuru-charaia. * Vistatek smartphones and mobile devices are popular in Engotu, Gau, Nakiro, Pubog, Sakaria, and Totomarina. * In America, Early Zerona computers (1968 - 1980) were so popular for it's games, the American version of Zerona is the same as the Taiwanese but English. * YTMND is still popular to an extent in CalicoValdezland. Theater *''Cats'' is well-loved in Vicnora, probably because of the fact that the country's national animal is a cat (a black cat, to be exact). They even built a theater especially for the musical in Roho, with an arena-style floor and seating arrangement and "shacks" where the Jellicles live planted in parts of the audience area. *The Interniot burlesque-drama mashup play Ten in the Bed is popular in parts of Barokia. Sports * (and the monster truck sport in general) is popular in Puerto Chango, to the point where a 2003 event in Figgelmünch was nearly cancelled in fear of a stampede occurring. It was only by way of Grave Digger's Charlie Pauken urging the fans standing outside the arena to calm down that the event was saved. ** Monster trucks are also a thing in El Kadsre. Snake-Bite is the most popular non-Monster Jam truck in the country, to the point where at a 1992 USHRA event in Cliffstown, the audience refused to boo the truck when the announcer told them to, leading to him dropping the f-bomb. Twice. "1-2-ahhh f**k it!" has become a meme among El Kadsreian monster truck fans. * The WWE is very popular in Barokia, El Kadsre, Internet and Magisteria. * The are considerably popular in El Kadsre, thanks to its big Kiwi population. * Baseball is the most popular sport in Nishiyama. * Tennis is a very popular sport in Soiléir. It is so popular, it makes all other sports look obscure by comparison. * Rugby and baseball are the most popular sports in El Kadsre. * Volleyball is wildly popular sport in Gau and Sakaria * Real tennis is popular in CalicoValdezland. * Arena football managed to achieve more popularity in CalicoValdezland than it did in the US. Web Originals * Homestar Runner is popular in CalicoValdezland. * Uncyclopedia is popular in CalicoValdezland, to the point that it sometimes has a higher Alexa rank in that country than fellow CalicoValdezian favourite site, YTMND. Western Animation * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat and the country of El Kadsre. Good lord. The show is still aired in The New 10's years after it ended; and merchandise still exists for the show, including boatloads of exclusive merchandise and promotions in kids meals from McDonald's and the already-popular Dunkin' Donuts. recorded an album in character (Ni Hao, I'm Sagwa!) just for the El Kadsreian fans and the obscure Christmas album for the show (Sagwa and Friends Sing Christmas) topped the charts for about 7 weeks around Christmas in 2003. In fact, when a character in Solo: A Star Wars Story was given the titular character's name, flame wars ensued from El Kadsreian netizens who called for Sesame Workshop to sue Disney. Hell, there's a statue of the titular cat outside the Chinese cultural center in El Kadsre City. It's also well loved in Barokia, where it got even more merchandise including, but not limited to: some imports of the El Kadsreian merchandise, religious clothing (yes, even hijabs) with the cats from the show on them, and a whole themed area at the Toon City amusement park. ** Whilst Sagwa's the most popular character in the States, Sheegwa and Nai-Nai are the most popular characters in El Kadsre. ** Rick Jones has stated that El Kadsre and Kuboia (see below) are the only places where they ask him about the show. ** A lot of the show's popularity in El Kadsre and Barokia can be attributed to the good voice acting and awesome storylines in the former nation and the awesome dubbing in the latter nation. ** For Kuboians, it began airing on Nick Jr. Kuboia in 2003, and remained until the channel's demise. Even then, it still airs as part of Sumkids Network's schedule, and is fondly recalled thanks to it's memetic UK dub which both channels have aired/air. ** Most Vyond-styled journals out of Sagwa by a Deviantart user named Princess-Josie-Riki Recieved hate comments by the user named "SAGWA9999", a El Kadsreian user. These comments later got hidden. * Blue's Clues is fondly remembered in El Kadsre, and recently BTV Me, who is the sister channel of Banushen Television, who aired the series on free TV for ages, put it on their schedule. * Pelswick is fondly remembered in El Kadsre as well, to the point where lines such as "If you talk like that, they're gonna need subtitles!" are still regularly quoted. * Danny Phantom is popular in Fuei, YinYangia, and Barokia. * Arthur is very popular in Fuei, where it's known as Artur, but more commonly as Sögurnar avf Artur (the name the Arthur Adventure books went under in the country). The show still airs to this day and Fuei 5 got high ratings for several episodes. Heck, the show got boatloads of exclusive merchandise there and inspired a Da Suisa-style webshow called Arrturo. * The Loud House is getting very popular in El Kadsre, Gau, Narthernee, Qualicia, Sakaria, Schelipoerys, and Zoytex. * Timothy Goes to School was very popular in El Kadsre, and reruns still air to this day. * Blanche has became quite a hit in Kuboia. * Danky Dawg and the Dabimals is considered a cult classic in Barokia. * Chuck's Choice is so popular in El Kadsre that a girl group was based off the show, called The Triplets. * bro'Town ''is popular in El Kadsre and Vicnora. * ''Braceface is a cult classic in Pansaura, thanks to it's over-the-top dubbing that turned it into an unintentional satire of North American activism, especially animal rights activists. * The Simpsons ''is popular in El Kadsre, and it airs on El TV Kadsre 3. * ''UniKitty! is a very popular show in Nishiyama. It has a loyal cult fanbase and it has risen to unexpected levels of popularity since the day it began airing in the country. It is also popular in El Kadsre. * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes is also very popular in Nishiyama, to the point where lines such as "Are we having dessert?" are regularly quoted. It's so huge to the point of "K.O." being a slang term for a person who is shown to do their best when it comes to reaching their goals. This also goes for the country of Soiléir, where "K.O." is also frequently used-slang in the country for a hard-working individual. * Ask any Nishiyamese adult between the ages of 19-32 what their favorite TV program is; and they'll probably say F is for Family or The Big Bang Theory. * South Park, Stranger Things, Shortland Street ''and ''The Big Bang Theory ''are popular among El Kadsreian adults. * In Kuboia, ''Gadget Boy & Heather is ironically more popular and known than the 1983 Inspector Gadget cartoon. This is probably because the former was constantly reran on Nick Jr. Kuboia for fourteen years. * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School ''is so absolutley popular in El Kadsre, and repeated every aired October on ETVKK. In Soiléir, it is aired on SR1 every Halloween night. * ''She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) is wildly popular in Gau and Soiléir. * Croeyans loved Chronostorm so much. * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Yin Yang Yo!, The ZhuZhus, The Amazing World of Gumball, Camp Lakebottom, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, SpongeBob SquarePants, Steven Universe, Supernoobs ''and ''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! ''is popular among El Kadsreian children between the ages of 8-15. * ''Fred's Head ''and ''My Life Me ''is popular among El Kadsreian teenagers between the ages of 16-17. * ''Ninjago: Masters of Spinijtzu ''is wildy popular in El Kadsre and Helvmark. * Amphibia may be popular in Charlesland Republic, Sakaria, Schelipoerys and Yuru-charaia. * ''Rob the Robot is popular among young Tasanalan kids. * Ducktales (2017) is popular in El Kadsre, Ostland and Yuru-charaia * Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart may be popular in Charlesland Republic, Ringia, Sakaria, Schelipoerys, Yuru-charaia and Zoytex. * Johnny Test is moderately popular in Charlesland Republic, Gau, Huntaria, Pubog, Qualicia, Ringia, Tasanala and Yuru-charaia. * Miniforce is wildly popular in Asterisk, Coronog, Franoreaimate, Gau, Harris, Qualicia, Ringia, Yuru-charaia and Zoytex * Kikoriki is popular in Gau and Schelipoerys * The Adventures of Tracey and Lola is popular in the El Kadsreian Islands and the Jetanie Archipelago, due to being heavily based on their culture. * We Are Triplets is popular teenagers aimed 13-18 their culture in the Australia, Canada, Japan and New Zealand. * Phineas and Ferb in Aquaria. Enough said. Home video *The Ster-Kinekor Home Video VHS release of The Borrowers was the best-selling VHS in all of Africa, Asia (except East Asia), and Croeya. Miscellaneous *The Trope Namer is Dunkin' Donuts, which despite being founded in the United States (Quincy, Massachusetts to be exact), has grown to be easily the most well known fast-food chain in El Kadsre after entering the El Kadsreian market in 1974. Locations are everywhere and their popularity in the country is to the point where McDonald's looks like a dying video store chain. It's tied with Sminster as the biggest fast food chain in the country (Burger King is in second whilst Mr. Cook is in third and the aforementioned McDonald's in fourth). *Burlesque is very popular in Barokia. Around 1902, British colonial settlers took burlesque performers from the United Kingdom with them, and they stirred interest with the locals. Despite religious restrictions and conflicting views on the show of female bodies after the establishment of the current Islamic government in Barokia, burlesque's popularity did not cease, and it still remains a popular artform in the country. * is a pretty small restaurant chain in it's native New England, with six locations as of this writing. However, in the , it has many more locations and many a Filipino person have had their first New England-style seafood dish at a Weathervane. Their location in in (who's main claim to fame is being the birthplace of ex-Archbishop of Manila ) is always packed. * The snack pudding Milky is popular in El Kadsre, Gau, Nishiyama and Barokia, especially in the latter. * Green tea is the most popular ice cream flavor in Barokia, El Kadsre, Gau, Nishiyama, Pubog and Yuru-charaia, possibly due to 85% of the population enjoying the green tea beverage. * Dango is popular in El Kadsre, Gau and Nishiyama, especially among children and teenagers. * Pocky is popular in Alexonia, El Kadsre, Gau, Unikingdom and Yuru-charaia, especially among teenagers. * The Austrian energy drink Red Bull is very popular in El Kadsre and Mahri and it is the second-biggest selling energy drink in El Kadsre (Technic has been in first for decades while is in third and in fourth), especially among teenagers and adults. The original Thai version, , is gaining traction in El Kadsre and it can be found in import shops and at some 7-Elevens as of now. * chocolates are popular for whatever reason in El Kadsre. * , a small city in in the state of , is very popular as a place for El Kadsreians to live as expats or move to. Hell, El Kadsreian Melody and El TV Kadsre Television Network have their U.S. operations based in the city and there's even the suburb in Cookeville called "Little El Kadsre". * Mr. Cook started out in the 1980s after some former restaurants in and in the were renamed and rebranded after Burger Chef pulled out of the region. While the chain died in the U.S. by 1998, the chain is still growing strong in El Kadsre, where it was launched in 1987 after the chain purchased a couple of terminated Sminster franchises, and especially after DD El Kadsre Holdings LLC (the division which owns Dunkin' Donuts and Baskin-Robbins in El Kadsre) bought the El Kadsreian operations in 1996. * Pumper Nic, the long-gone Argentine fast-food chain, lives on in El Kadsre (like with Mr. Cook, DD El Kadsre Holdings LLC saved the El Kadsreian operations from dying off along with the rest of the chain) and Puerto Chango (wherein it ran in the early 1980's and then was re-launched by Dunkin' Donuts in 2005). * The is one of the most popular cars in El Kadsre. * Coca-Cola is very popular in the UEKN and it is also the most biggest-selling soft drink in El Kadsre for ages, with Technic being the second and Pepsi in third. The Indian soft drink, Thums Up, is also gaining traction in Mahri and it can be found in import shops. * It is known internationally that Kuboians generally like to drink cider, so much so that it has evolved into a stereotype. * has made itself a name in the Kuboian market. * Kuboians also seem to enjoy biscuit-based chocolate. * BonziWORLD is a popular site in Huntaria, SF08land and Tasanala. It was still popular in these countries despite BonziWORLD being discontinued. * Yuru-chara is wildly popular in Alexonia, Asterisk, Bridan, Colursia, Conlandia, Coronog, Charlesland Republic, El Kadsre, Franoreaimate, Gau, Gomezado, Harris, Helvmark, Hjallford, Hokushi, Littleplanetia, Makoria, Narthernee, Vicnora, Trayu, Haalis, Ostland, Piramca, Philippines (fictional), Puerto Chango, Qualicia, Sakaria, Schelipoerys, Splatoonia, Stevia, Ringia, Scratchia, Vustrela, Unikingdom, Yuru-charaia and Zoytex. * Vyond, Vimeo and pirated TV shows and movies is popular in Tasanala. * at least 75% population in Coronog, Gau, Qualicia, Ringia, Sakaria, Schelipoerys and Yuru-charaia has Netflix. * Korean-style Mascots is popular in Alteria, Frax, Huntaria, Laindgary, Pearl, Pubog, Sycrene, Tyono and Voltia. * Chinese-style Mascots is popular in Kherbet, Rastvania and Tasanala. * Crystal Pepsi was a flop in the USA, but it was wildly popular in CalicoValdezland, to the point where it is still sold there today. * Speaking of discontinued soft drinks, New Coke was massively panned in America, with the drink getting replaced by the original Coca-Cola only 3 months after it's release and becoming a different flavor that was discontinued in 2002. The key word in that previous sentence is America, because when the drink released in Aquaria, it gained so much popularity that it officially replaced the original Coke, with the original flavor being renamed to Coca-Cola Classic. *Catgirls are popular in CalicoValdezland for whatever reason. There is even a popular catgirl-based video game from that country. *Furries are strangely popular in Irnade, Kurkeylifa and Salasoa. Category:Tropes Category:Dunkin' Donuts Category:Stereotypes Category:Awesome